Along with rapid development of a display technology, a display panel with a fingerprint identification function has been applied all over. Currently, a fingerprint identification unit of the fingerprint identification display panel is generally arranged inside the display panel, and is beneficial to lighting and thinning of the display panel.
The existing fingerprint identification unit generally includes a thin film transistor and a photosensitive sense electrode, and the thin film transistor and the photosensitive sense electrode are arranged in parallel, and thus, the fingerprint identification unit occupies a relatively large area, and meanwhile, a shielding layer needs to be arranged for each fingerprint identification unit to avoid influence of light emitted by the display panel on the fingerprint identification unit, and thus, obviously, a structure of the existing fingerprint identification unit will reduce the aperture rate of the display panel and influence a display effect; and moreover, due to a limited space of the display panel, the photosensitive sense electrode is limited to the space, but cannot have an enough large area, thus influencing performance of the fingerprint identification unit.